To Be Aquainted With Evil
by Demitri
Summary: This is the first part of my adventures with Amelia Atwater-Rhodes' vampires. I discover the world behind the forest, and I don't like it, one bit...but it might begin to grow on me, read and find out why. ~*0Oo Please Read and Review! oO0*~


****

Chapter 1: Dark Roses

Everyone walking down the sidewalks not knowing where they're going, but in a sense going nowhere. Going in circles, around "The Big Apple". The core being the twin towers, and now that they are gone, we have no core. I hide myself away from the nosey view of humans. I wear all black, to blend in with the horribly dirty buildings, and the pitch-black alleyways. Mostly I only come outside to hunt, or to visit Ambrosia, or La Noche, both vampiric nightclubs. 

All humans hate my race. Our aura which humans can sense makes them feel uneasy when around us. The want to get away from us. Unless we shade our true aura from them, making it seem friendly and welcoming, like my line of vampires. The Silver line, our specialty is deception and illusion.

Humans have the myths all wrong. That's what they get for using stories told from generation to generation, since Dracula. Who, by the way, wasn't even a vampire anyway, just a king who cast bloodshed upon tons of people. Humans think that silver stings my kind, but I'm here to tell you that I wear a silver jewelry all over my body, and it doesn't hurt me. But if you're talking about forged silver, set with witches magic, that's different. It does in fact sting the skin, it also heals slower, and is more likely to scar. Humans think that garlic scares us away, and I do admit, garlic smells pretty bad, but nothing to run away from.

I am a strong vampire, only because I hunt and kill, not caring about the lives of others. I'm reckless, and cruel. That's what makes me stronger. I am however not the strongest. My creator is stronger, but I don't fear him. And even one stronger than him is Risika, which puts me as the third strongest.

Which brings me to my History. Aubrey, my creator, gave me the name Demitri. I had owed my life to him, and it was my life that I had given him on that fateful night in Mayhem.

I was out on a walk to shake off the daily stress. In Ramsa where I called home, there were no evil people, at least to my knowledge. It was the town of good Samaritans. Anyway, I was walking down a narrow path when I noticed a cold feeling coming from the forest, sending a chill down my spine, I looked to see what was there. I noticed a rosebush. In the night time glow I would have dismissed it for any other plant, but It called out to me, not with words or movement, but a ghostly taunting of energy. It wanted me to come to it, and so I did, and in that instant my stress was completely gone. I gazed at the lush, beautiful flowers, but to my surprise they were not red or yellow, but black. The color of evil, was the first thought in my head. But how could anything so flawless and perfect be evil? The soft almost intangible petals were covered with dewdrops from the moist ocean air, giving them an even more eerie, mystical feeling.

I just had to pick one, and without thinking I grasped the largest most beautiful rose on the bush and as I did I felt a sharp sting. I immediately pulled my hand away, and saw that the rose had pricked me. "So the velvet has teeth." I whispered to myself, and instinctively put my finger to my lips and sucked the blood out, a bad habit my mother had always scorned. "Daniel Abigail Wittier!" she would yell, " What have I told you about doing that? Blood is for demons, and Satan worshipers. We are a well-respected religious family, and I will not tolerate such damnable activity in my household, now go wash up!" Well my mother is not here to scorn me now, and I will do as I please. I know it is sickening to watch such an act, but I can not resist the bittersweet taste.

I turned my head away from the rosebush to the path following it. The roses were like a sign, saying, welcome to darkness, for that is just what they led me into. I followed the path for what seemed like hours. The silence was unbearable, it was pressure on my ears, making them want to pop. And the darkness was a shade of black I had never seen before, I couldn't even view my hand waving in front of my face, let alone my surroundings. I knew I was in the forest, but how deep in I had gone, was not perceptible.

****

Chapter 2: Mayhem and The Residents

After an uncountable amount of time, I came upon a town, but no ordinary one, this town had an aura of evil about it. I could just sense the horrible things that happened in this unnamable civilization. I wanted to talk to someone, and ask them where I was. I felt uncomfortable, the air was thick with a sent I could not place, one that drowned all of my other senses. I could barely see where I was going.

I saw a sign that read, The Black Niche. I opened the door, and figured out why, as I stood in the doorway I could hardly make out the figures in the room. As my eyes adjusted, I saw two people standing opposite each other. Both thin woman, with a tall stature. I walked closer, into the crowd of spectators, and squeezed to the front. I watched, as one would stumble back, without any physical contact from the other. As a lady opened her mouth I saw enormous pearly white fangs. Then my heart raced, because I realized what the two women were, vampires. I had come across a vampiric town. 

Just then, I felt out of place and awkward, as I looked around at the spectators and realized that they were all vampires too. I wanted to leave and never return to this place again. I tried to scoot back out, but too many of them were crowded around me. As I backed up I bumped into one, and stepped on his foot, annoyed he shoved me, but to my surprise, it was just a tap. But it sent me flying backwards into the fight. I flew right into one of the battling ladies, and I knocked her out of balance, she almost lost her footing also. I hit the wall and fell to the floor. I looked up dizzy and confused, just in time to see the lady I hit doubling over in pain. But I knew the pain was not caused by me, instead the other vampire. I looked to the other vampire as she stood proud, and tall. "Thank you, child. You helped me get my point across" And then she disappeared.

My gaze then fell back on the injured vampire. She now seemed fine, a little banged up maybe, but no permanent damage. I was still lying up against the wall, disoriented, and with a killer headache. The vampire had lost the fight because of me. And she was infuriated. She strutted over to me, and lifted me up by my collar, choking me momentarily. Then dropped me to my feet, and I grasped my throat, taking in deep breaths.

"Breathe, child, for they will be your last breaths." She hissed at me. Her voice was like a slick viper, smooth and unwavering. She was calm even through her rage. I wanted to say sorry, give her what she wanted, I had money, and leave. But what I did not know at the time was, that she didn't want an apology, or money. She wanted to savor the same bittersweet taste that I did, blood. 

By now the crowd was watching even more profusely. The vampiress walked up to me, and put a hand on the back of my head, and one under my back to support me when I went limp, as the weight of my legs gave way under me. Everything was okay now, why did I want to leave? It didn't matter, I was fine right here. She tilted my head back and brushed my auburn hair out of the way, exposing my neck, tender and powdery white. She opened her mouth and bared the fangs of the other vampires, and sunk them into my thin soft skin. It was not painful in any way. It was just the opposite, I was swimming in the ocean peaceful and free, no, floating in the sky among the angels, and clouds, unaware of what was going on in the real world. Wait, what was going on, where was I when… who is doing this again? I tried with all my might to remember what was going on when this happened, oh, but it didn't matter. I could stay like this forever, NO! I needed to know what's happening! I felt a sharp sting go through my body at this thinking. I heard a voice in my head, _Relax, you're floating, free. Don't think, it will cause pain._

I'm fine, relaxing, floating. No I'm not! I felt my heart slow down, and I remembered. This vampire is drinking my blood, all of it, if I don't do anything. I tried to struggle, but I couldn't move my body, a sharp pain went searing through it. _Do you want it to hurt?_ No, I didn't, but I had to. If I ever wanted to see life again, I had to struggle. Struggle free of this powerful feeling just to let go and relax, struggle free of this mind controlling vampire.

I felt my heart nearly stop, but I got up enough strength to move my arm. I got back my vision, but it was edged in red and black dots, and everything was blurry. I whacked the vampire in the head, and she backed away with a shriek, letting go of my head, and back. I fell to the ground with a thud, and hit my head on the floor. My heart was laboring to produce blood to circulate around my body. I was breathing deep, because my lungs weren't getting enough oxygen. I sucked in all the air I could grasp. My vision became clearer, and I could see the stunned and surprised vampire. I put my hand to my neck, and felt the blood spilling out of it, staining my dress, and hand. 

I knew that she could have easily evoked me into a state of relaxation again, but much to my surprise she just vanished out of my sight. And I was left there on the ground, fair game to any to any other vampire that chose to kill me. I tried to get up, but I was too weak. All of the other vampires, went back to their tables, and started to talk amongst themselves, forgetting about me. I lay there for minutes, until my heart filled my body with the warm blood I so needed.

I got up to leave, and walked to the doorway, hoping no one would notice me. But I heard a voice in my head. _Never mess with Fala again, or you will lose to the viper in the sand._ I didn't turn back, just ran out the door, and onto the path that would lead me home. I blindly ran ahead, not turning my head back even once. Into the darkness, I still couldn't see, but yet I ran, not being careful as to where I was going. But then a ray of light blinded me, I shaded my eyes with my arm, but kept on going, not looking ahead. It was the sunrise. Had it really been that long since I left on my walk? It didn't matter, I was going home.

****

Chapter 3: Aubrey

Just then I rammed into something big and hard, knocking me backwards, stumbling into a tree. I looked up to see a man turn around and look down at me with confusion and rage. I saw a lady standing behind him disappear. She looked like a witch, I don't know how I knew, she just had that feeling about her. As she vanished, the man turned around, to where the witch once stood, and then back at me. I turned my attention back to the man as he asked me "Who the Hell are you?!" I was speechless, my normally charismatic mouth had given up on me. I looked up at the tall, buff man, and into his eyes. They were black as charcoal, and more captivating than anything I had ever seen before. I then felt him in my mind getting all the information he needed. I knew that he had found out about the events that had occurred the previous night. I could not take my eyes off of him. He wore black jeans, and a dark red skin-tight shirt, to show off his muscles, and a spiked dog collar. He had hair the color of ravens' feathers, and it wisped over his forehead.

The rage shown by his face then turned to a more amused expression. He looked into my Jade green eyes, and I don't know what he was looking for, but I didn't like it one bit. He pulled me up by my arms, and looked up and down my body. I looked at him with fear and confusion. He opened his mouth, and smirked. I saw his white fangs shine in the early morning light. I couldn't believe that I didn't realize that he was a vampire earlier. Even though he was evil, I couldn't help but thinking he was totally attractive. He was vaguely familiar. I couldn't help but thinking I knew him from somewhere.

I knew he was going to try and kill me the way Fala did, so I was ready for him to whisper something into my mind to subdue me. He said aloud, "Fala uses more of a mind-bending approach, I am more physical." I saw him stare at the bite on my neck, with the blood still pouring from it. I put my hand over it to try to hide it, but I knew it was too late. He then grabbed my arm that was at my neck, and threw me into the nearest tree. I hit my head hard, and felt, blood running down my back. The vampire pounced on top of me, and tilted my head back. I struggled, and kicked him hard. He backed off, but as I stood up to brush dirt off of my dress, he pushed me into another tree. I groaned in pain, and as he went to pounce me again. I saw a silver blade in a sheath on his pants. He pounced on me, and without thinking I grabbed the knife from in front of me, and slit him on the stomach. He backed off once more, and grasped his stomach in pain, and growled at me. Then he disappeared, I knew that he was not gone for good. I held the knife at ready in front of me, waiting for a surprise attack. I heard a whisper in my ear, "You're pretty when you're scared." I whipped around, and saw that he had reappeared behind me. I took a stab at him, but he dodged it, and appeared behind me once more, this time I was not fast enough and he had me by the neck, grasping where the bite was. It stung because of the pressure his strong hand put on it. He grabbed the knife from my hand, put it back in its sheath. He tilted my head back, and I couldn't help but feeling like a trapped rabbit, in the paws of a wolf. I stared into his eyes, and he stared into mine. He let go of my neck, and to my surprise looked around disoriented, that gave me enough time to punch him in the face. He backed up and stared at me in amazement. He said aloud, "How could this be?" I looked at him confused, my hand once again at my neck. "My gaze had no effect, just the opposite". 

He walked up to me, and put his hand on my shoulder, and he transported us to another spot in the forest I didn't recognize, that was right by a creek. He pushed me down, to sit on a rock. He paced in front of me, one hand around his waist, one under his chin, like he was thinking deeply about something. I stared at him with confusion, and curiosity. Then without warning he walked up to me, and took my hand, I squinted my eyes, because I expected him to throw me into a tree. But this time his grasp was gentle, he bent down on one knee, and kissed my hand, and said. "Hello, my name is Aubrey." then spontaneously disappeared.

I was dumbstruck, I still held my hand in front of me, where he had kissed it. A look of surprise about my face, why had my murderer…just kissed me? 


End file.
